1911 Encyclopædia Britannica/Classified Table of Contents
I. Anthropology and Ethnology II. Archaeology and Antiquities III. Art :1. General :2. Architecture :3. Music :4. Painting and engraving :5. Sculpture :6. Minor arts :7. Stage and dancing IV. Astronomy V. Biology :1. General :2. Botany ::(a) General ::(b) Systemic ::© Natural History :3. Zoology (for Anatomy and Physiology see under Medical Science) ::(a) General ::(b) Systemic :::(1) Invertebra :::(2) Vertebra ::© Natural History :::(1) Mammals (for Farm Animals see under Industries § Agriculture) :::(2) Birds :::(3) Fishes :::(4) Insects :::(5) Reptiles :::(6) Batrachians :::(7) Other Invertebra ::(d) Palaentology :4. Biographies VI. Chemistry :1. General :2. Inorganic :3. Organic :4. Biographies VII. Economics and Social Science :1. General :2. Finance and Currency :3. Biographies VIII. Education (see also articles on countries § Education) IX. Engineering :1. General :2. Building :3. Locomotion :4. Shipping :5. Mining and metallurgy :6. Biographies X. Geography :1. General subjects and cartography :2. Physical features and oceanography :3. Meteorology :4. Europe (continental) ::(a) Physical features ::(b) Countries (with divisions and towns) :::(1) General list :::(2) Austria-Hungary :::(3) Belgium :::(4) Bulgaria :::(5) Denmark :::(6) France :::(7) Germany :::(8) Greece :::(9) Holland :::(10) Italy :::(11) Luxemberg, Grand Duchy of :::(12) Mediterranean Islands, &c. :::(13) Montenegro :::(14) Norway :::(15) Portugal :::(16) Rumania :::(17) Russia in Europe :::(18) Servia :::(19) Spain :::(20) Sweden :::(21) Switzerland :::(22) Turkey in Europe :::(23) Ancient geography :5. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland ::(a) Physical features ::(b) Divisions and Towns :::(1) England and Wales :::(2) Scotland :::(3) Ireland :::(4) Britain and Ireland, ancient :6. Asia ::(a) Physical features ::(b) Countries (with divisions and towns) :::(1) General list :::(2) Afghanistan :::(3) Baluchistan :::(4) Burma :::(5) Ceylon :::(6) Chinese Empire :::(7) India (with lesser Frontier States) :::(8) Indo-China, French :::(9) Japan :::(10) Korea :::(11) Malay Archipelago :::(12) Persia :::(13) Russia in Asia :::(14) Siam :::(15) Turkey in Asia :::(16) Ancient Geography :7. Africa ::(a) Physical features ::(b) Countries (with divisions and towns) :::(1) General list :::(2) Abysinia :::(3) Algeria :::(4) East Africa (Eritrea to Portugese E. Africa) :::(5) Egypt :::(6) Morocco :::(7) South Africa (British) :::(8) Sudan :::(9) Tripoli and Tunisia :::(10) West Africa (French E. Africa to German S. W. Africa) :::(11) Ancient Geography :8. America ::(a) Physical features ::(b) Countries, general list ::© Canada and Newfoundland ::(d) United States :::(1) States :::(2) Towns ::(e) Central America, Mexico and West Indies :::(1) British Honduras :::(2) Costa Rica :::(3) Guatamala :::(4) Honduras :::(5) Mexico :::(6) Nicaragua :::(7) Panama :::(8) Salvador :::(9) West Indies ::(f) South America :::(1) Argentina :::(2) Bolivia :::(3) Brazil :::(4) Chile :::(5) Colombia :::(6) Equador :::(7) Guiana :::(8) Paraguay :::(9) Peru :::(10) Uraguay :::(11) Venezuala :9. Australasia ::(a) Physical Features ::(b) Australia ::© New Zealand :10. Oceans, Seas and Oceanic Islands ::(a) General List ::(b) Atlantic Ocean ::© Indian Ocean ::(d) Pacific Ocean ::(e) Polar regions :11. Biographies XI. Geology :1. General :2. Stratigraphy :3. Mineralogy and Crystallography :4. Petrology :5. Biographies XII. History (for Historians see under Literature) :1. General :2. Heraldry, Titles and Offices :3. Europe ::(a) General ::(b) Wars ::© Battles ::(d) Austria Hungary ::(e) Balkan Peninsula ::(f) France ::(g) Franks ::(h) Germany ::(i) Greece ::(j) Holy Roman Empire ::(k) Italy ::(l) Macedonia ::(m) Netherlands ::(n) Papacy ::(o) Poland ::(p) Portugal ::(q) Rome (to A. D. 476) ::® Roman Empire, Later ::(s) Rumania ::(t) Russia ::(u) Scandanavia ::(v) Sicily ::(w) Spain ::(x) Switzerland ::(y) Turkey ::(z) United Kingdom :4. Asia ::(a) General subjects ::(b) General biographies ::© Asia minor ::(d) Babylonia and Assyria ::(e) Caliphate (eastern) ::(f) China ::(g) Crusades ::(h) India (with Afghanistan) ::(i) Japan ::(j) Jews (see further under§ Hebrew, and Relgion § Bible) ::(k) Macedonian Empire ::(l) Persia :5. Africa ::(a) General subjects ::(b) General biographies ::© Africa, ancient ::(d) Egypt ::(e) South Africa :6. America ::(a) General subjects ::(b) General biographies ::© Canada ::(d) United States :7. Australasia XIII. Industries, Manufactues and Occupations :1. General :2. Textiles :3. Agriculture (for Crops see Botany) :4. Foods and Beverages :5. Occupations :6. Biographies XIV. Language and Writing XV. Law and Political Science :1. Law :2. Crime and Punishment :3. Biographies XVI. Literature :1. General :2. Arabia :3. Austria-Hungary :4. Belium and Flanders :5. British Empire :6. Classical ::(a) Subjects ::(b) Biographies :::(1) Greek :::(2) Byzantine :::(3) Latin :::(4) Classical scholars :7. Denmark :8. France :9. Germany :10. Hebrew, Armenian and Syriac :11. Holland :12. Iceland :13. India :14. Italy :15. Norway :16. Persia :17. Poland :18. Portugal :19. Russia :20. Spain :21. Sweden :22. Switzerland :23. United States :24. Miscellaneous XVII. Mathematics XVIII. Medical Science :1. General :2. Anatomy and Physiology :3. Pathology, Therapeutics and Surgery :4. Pharmacology :5. Public Health :6. Veterinary Science :7. Biographies XIX. Military and Naval XX. Pholosophy and Psychology XXI. Physics :1. General :2. Sound :3. Light :4. Heat :5. Magnetism :6. Electricity :7. Weights and Measures :8. Biographies XXII. Religion and Philosophy :1. (a) General : (b) Doctrines and Terms :2. History of Christianity ::(a) Church History to the Council of Trent :::(1) General :::(2) Heresies :::(3) Saints :::(4) Christian Documents :::(5) Religious Orders :::(6) Biographies ::(b) Roman Catholic Church :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::© Eastern Churches :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::(d) Reformation :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::(e) Church of England :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::(f) Modern Continental Churches (Reformed) :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::(g) Free Churches (British Empire and U. S.) including Established Church of Scotland) :::(1) Subjects :::(2) Biographies ::(h) Ecclesiastical Offices ::(i) Ecclesiology (Liturgy, Ritual and Vestments) ::(j) Ecclesiatical Seasons :3. Bible and Biblical Criticism ::(a) Subjects (including Biblical personages) ::(b) Biographies of critics :4. Judaism :5. Mahommedan Religion :6. Comparative Religion and Folklore ::(a) General ::(b) Greek and Roman ::© Asia, Asia Minor and Egypt ::(d) European and American XXIII. Sports and Pastimes XXIV. Miscellaneous :1. Chronology :2. Costume and Toilet :3. Manners and Customs :4. Names